ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Don't Forget the Motor City
In Don't Forget the Motor City, after Peter's car explodes, the Ghostbusters travel to Detroit's Generous Motors, where the automobile assembly line has been invaded by World War II Gremlins, pesky little creatures who like to take apart anything mechanized.Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 12. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Peter Venkman Ray Stantz Janine Melnitz Egon Spengler Winston Zeddemore Slimer Mr. Abernathy Gremlins (Type of Creatures) Equipment Ecto-1 Proton Pack Particle Thrower P.K.E. Meter Trap Tobin's Spirit Guide Locations Firehouse Animated Generous Motors Other Y-car Plot Peter had been the proud owner of a Generous Motors Y-car for less than a day before it broke down and then blew up in the Firehouse's garage. Coincidentally, while he was still in a fit of rage, the President of Generous Motors, Mr. Abernathy, called the Ghostbusters for help. It seemed that almost all the Y-cars his company was making were blowing up by possibly supernatural causes. Peter is very excited about the new case. He theorized they could get to meet the Queen of Soul. The Ghostbusters got on the next plane to Motor City and investigated the GM assembly plant. While Abernathy and the Ghostbusters examined the assembly line, a worker revealed something was wrong in the break room. The vending machines shot out its contents. Winston eyed the main outlet and the team pulled the plugs on all the machines. Egon's P.K.E. Meter suddenly detected something. They discovered that Gremlins were to blame for the strange mechanical problems. The re-opening of a part of the factory had set loose the Gremlins, who had been trapped there since World War II when aircraft was being manufactured. Ray consulted a Pocket Edition of Tobin's Spirit Guide"Don't Forget the Motor City" Storyboard Page 71 while he and Egon further explained the entities to Abernathy. As a true businessman, Mr. Abernathy suggested that the Ghostbusters should just chase them out of his factory and into someone else's place. The Ghostbusters took the higher road, of course, and attempted to capture them. Abernathy went off to write memos about the investigation and hoped the Board of Directors had a sense of humor. As the Ghostbusters pondered their next move, Winston pointed out their technology was designed to handle ghosts and they'd have to use their wits. The others agreed and Winston was volunteered to travel the length of the assembly line. Winston got trapped in a robot monster that the Gremlins created out of car parts as they sang "We Love to Trash Cars." Unable to use their Particle Throwers for fear of hitting Winston, Egon suggested another way. Ray understood Egon's hint and siphoned the gas out of the robot. This made the robot stop and fall apart and Winston was saved. To add insult to injury, the Gremlins sabotaged Winston's Particle Thrower so that it shot out party confetti. Eventually, Egon and Ray created a pea-soup-green car that was supposedly indestructible. This tantalized the Gremlins and as soon as they gathered around to wreck it, it turned into another new car. It kept changing into different cars, which would keep the Gremlins busy indefinitely. Peter dropped a giant glass jar on top of them trapping them and their new toy forever. Mr. Abernathy presented them with a big check and, at Peter's request, apparently introduced them to Detroit's own Queen of Soul. Quotes Trivia *The episode was recorded on July 18, 1986.Marsha Goodman (1986). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Don't Forget the Motor City" (1986). *Writers Pamela Hickey and Dennys McCoy, during the episode introduction in The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection, revealed they wrote the song "We Love to Trash Cars." *Limited edition VHS cassettes of Ghostbusters II in the UK featured this episode before the movie as a bonus feature. *Dennys McCoy admits this is a favorite episode of his and Pamela Hickey's.Dennys McCoy (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Don't Forget the Motor City" (1987) (DVD ts. 00:10). Time Life Entertainment. *Peter's license plate on his Y-Car is a vanity one and reads "Dr.V."Y-car (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Don't Forget the Motor City" (1987) (DVD ts. 01:24-01:25). Time Life Entertainment. *Janine, and then Slimer, sings the "Inspector Gadget" theme song. "Inspector Gadget" was another animated series produced by DIC at the time. *Generous Motors is a reference to General Motors (aka GM) *Y-Cars is a reference to the GM X-cars, including the Buick Skylark, Chevrolet Citation, Oldsmobile Omega and Pontiac Phoenix. These cars were subject of some of the most notorious recalls of the 1980s. *Although not mentioned by name, the "Queen of Soul" was meant to be Aretha Franklin. "Queen of Soul" is one of her actual nicknames, and the guys were singing Respect, her most famous song. Aretha worked with Dan Aykroyd on the Blues Brothers. *The break room junk food was an homage to Egon and Ray's diet in the movies.Dennys McCoy (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Don't Forget the Motor City" (1987) (DVD ts. 08:14-08:30). Time Life Entertainment. *Pulling the plugs on the vending machines is an old joke for animation writers.Dennys McCoy (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Don't Forget the Motor City" (1987) (DVD ts. 09:07-09:14). Time Life Entertainment. *The Gremlins first line, "I think they've seen us," is an homage to King Kong.Pamela Hickey (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Don't Forget the Motor City" (1987) (DVD ts. 09:50-09:51). Time Life Entertainment. *While on the assembly line, Winston admitted he could never pull off a bluff.Winston Zeddemore (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Don't Forget the Motor City" (1987) (DVD ts. 13:40). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "I never could pull a bluff." *The giant robot was an homage to Transformers but it was meant to resemble Winston.Dennys McCoy (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Don't Forget the Motor City" (1987) (DVD ts. 12:40-12:44). Time Life Entertainment. *J. Michael Straczynski called Pamela Hickey, had her sing "We Love to Trash Cars," recorded it, and then gave it to the voice cast to use as reference.Dennys McCoy (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Don't Forget the Motor City" (1987) (DVD ts. 14:08-14:24). Time Life Entertainment. *When Winston found out his Particle Thrower shot confetti, Peter suggested he rent himself out to parties.Peter Venkman (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Don't Forget the Motor City" (1987) (DVD ts. 16:00-16:03). Time Life Entertainment. Coincidentally, Winston did perform at birthday parties with Ray as seen in Ghostbusters II. *Ray reveals he built three cars in his last year of auto shop class.Ray Stantz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Don't Forget the Motor City" (1987) (DVD ts. 16:10-16:13). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "I built three in my last year of auto shop." *Peter mentions Mars in reference to Ray and Egon's current state of mind in the parts warehouse. *Egon's favorite color is revealed: pea soup greenEgon Spengler (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Don't Forget the Motor City" (1987) (DVD ts. 17:59-18:01). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Pea soup green is my favorite color." *Ray has a tuxedo in pea soup green.Ray Stantz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Don't Forget the Motor City" (1987) (DVD ts. 18:01-18:02). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "I have a tuxedo in that color." *One of the Gremlins is named Gorner. It likes the color pea soup green, too.Gremlins (Type of Creatures) (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Don't Forget the Motor City" (1987) (DVD ts. 18:35). Time Life Entertainment."Don't Forget the Motor City" Storyboard Page 123 *The voice case recorded this episode on July 18, 1986.Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 12. CPT Holdings, Inc. *The Ghostbusters had to sing the lyrics of Respect in a monotone manner because the staff couldn't afford to buy the song.Dennys McCoy (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Don't Forget the Motor City" (1987) (DVD ts. 21:37-21:46). Time Life Entertainment. *The episode was storyboarded in Korea.Dennys McCoy (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Don't Forget the Motor City" (1987) (DVD ts. 03:25). Time Life Entertainment. *Dennys McCoy revealed a favorite cartoon of his, "Gremlins from the Kremlin" served as an inspiration.Dennys McCoy (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Don't Forget the Motor City" (1987) (DVD ts. 05:16-05:18). Time Life Entertainment. *A point of the episode was to annoy the Ghostbusters to their breaking point.Dennys McCoy (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Don't Forget the Motor City" (1987) (DVD ts. 19:30-19:32). Time Life Entertainment. Animation Errors *In the shot before, when and after Peter's car explodes Ecto-1 isn't in the shot. *Before Winston is strapped to the seat his uniform is Egon's colour but it has Winston's trimmings. References Gallery Episode Screen Caps Image:033-01.png Image:033-02.png Image:033-03.png Image:033-04.png Image:033-05.png Image:033-06.png Image:033-07.png Image:033-08.png Image:033-09.png Image:033-10.png Image:033-11.png Image:033-12.png Collages and Edits CityLandscapeinDontForgettheMotorCityepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' PeterinDontForgettheMotorCityepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinDontForgettheMotorCityepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinDontForgettheMotorCityepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinDontForgettheMotorCityepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' EgonWinstoninDontForgettheMotorCityepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinDontForgettheMotorCityepisodeCollage4.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinDontForgettheMotorCityepisodeCollage5.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinDontForgettheMotorCityepisodeCollage6.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GBvsGremlinsinDontForgettheMotorCityepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GBvsGremlinsinDontForgettheMotorCityepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinDontForgettheMotorCityepisodeCollage7.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinDontForgettheMotorCityepisodeCollage8.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GremlinsinDontForgettheMotorCityepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' WinstonvsGremlinsinDontForgettheMotorCityepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GremlinsinDontForgettheMotorCityepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GremlinsinDontForgettheMotorCityepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GremlinsinDontForgettheMotorCityepisodeCollage4.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RobotMonsterCarinDontForgettheMotorCityepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GremlinsinDontForgettheMotorCityepisodeCollage5.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinDontForgettheMotorCityepisodeCollage9.png|''(For full size Click here)'' IndestructibleCarinDontForgettheMotorCityepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' IndestructibleCarinDontForgettheMotorCityepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' IndestructibleCarinDontForgettheMotorCityepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' JanineandSlimerinDontForgettheMotorCityepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc1menusc11.png|Episode menu for Volume 2 Disc 1 TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc1episode033.png|Episode features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc1episode033Intsc01.png|Introduction TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc1episode033Comsc01.png|Visual Commentary TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc1episode033Comsc02.png|Visual Commentary TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc1episode033Comsc03.png|Visual Commentary Category:RGB Episode